I am not sure!
by Scarlets2
Summary: Erza knows what he feels for Lucy, is not a simple feeling of friendship, but it does not know how to react if Lucy knew.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure!**

It was a normal day for everyone in the guild, but the redheaded girl was tired of having "weird" dreams every time she went on missions with Lucy. She sat in the chair and let her head fall to the table showing her insomnia and lack of joy, and heard someone laughing.

"Hi Erza didn't sleep well last night? Again?" Erza ignored her and doesn't move to sleep for five minutes or less, if Natsu and Gray do not enter and begin the fight.

**_~ After 6 hours ~_**

"Mira, can I get a frozen juice please?" Lucy approached the counter after leaving the library, and saw (or at least wanted to see) Erza leaning on the counter. She sat beside her and saw that she was in a deep sleep that would have gone over 5 hours. Mira approached her with her drink.

"Here's the juice." Lucy made a sign of silence.

"Okay. Has she been there for awhile? Where are Natsu and Gray to wake her?" Mira whispered. Lucy took the drink from Mira.

"I don't know. I think they're up to something out there. You know why she's so tired?" Lucy asked while looking at Erza. She tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

"Well, she is having some nightmares at night and because of that she does not sleep. Maybe she's thinking of her beloved!" Mira said forcing the voice trying to wake Erza, but failed. Lucy blushed and looked away. She did not think Erza liked girls. She started to get up.

"Well, Mira I'm going back to...tch" Natsu was thrown in her direction and ended up throwing juice everywhere, including on Erza waking her up. She raised her head making everyone shudder. "Are you okay Erza? Excuse me ... Natsu was really what caused it ..." Lucy stopped speaking when Erza sighed, as she had seen Natsu fleeing. He didn't want to be executed.

"Hmm...Lucy it was nothing, I should have already gone home." Erza said sadly, she stood up and stopped when she felt something pulling her arm.

"Erza, um...Would you join me for a job here in Magnolia, tomorrow afternoon? It's easy, just don't like to be alone there. Could you? "Lucy did not release Erza's arm. On the contrary, she just realized that she was shaking when she finished speaking and let out a heavy sigh. Erza felt the tension that went through her arm, which made her confused. Why was Lucy this nervous to ask her? Lucy dropped the arm and Erza turned to face the lack of contact.

"Well, tomorrow I have nothing better to do. So I can! See you here in the afternoon " Erza smiled and Lucy showed an even bigger smile. Erza was happy to see her, however, she knew she had to leave. She turned around. "Bye Lucy."

"Hmm..." was what Mira said after watching the scene before her. Lucy blushed and turned to her.

"Aahh don't start." Lucy hide her blush and looked at her clothes. "I'll kill Natsu when I see him again. He left me drenched." Mira laughed.

"Well, now, good luck washing that shirt." She said lamely trying to hide her laughter. Lucy looked at her scornfully.

"It will not be just me who needs luck. This ground is very sticky too." She laughed softly.

_**~ Night at Erza's home ~**_

Erza was already in her pajamas lying on her bed while staring at the ceiling remembering the last time she spent with Lucy. The girl was squeezing her arm with so much tension just because she was talking to Erza. 'I think she was afraid. After all who was the creepy girl that stood out to kill half the world?' Erza sighed and tried to forget Lucy for awhile, after all she would spend the whole day with Lucy tomorrow. Erza smiled at her thoughts. 'What could happen? I'll spend a single afternoon with Lucy...' Erza nodded off at the thought.

_**~ The next day, in the guild 13hrs. ~**_

Erza had already come to the Guild a few minutes ago and was waiting for Lucy, who arrived with a contagious smile.

"Hey Erza." Lucy said.

Erza blushed when Lucy stopped in front of her. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Lucy had waited anxiously for this. Erza opened the door for Lucy to get out first and soon after returned to stand beside her. An awkward silence fell on them. Erza decided to break the silence.

"Lucy? You called me to help with a job in the city but did not tell me what we need to do." Erza said rubbing her head. Lucy laughed frantically for the lack of communication between the two that were already close to the isolated location in the city.

"Oh I'm sorry... " 'I guess I was so excited to be doing this with you, that I forgot the details you need …' She thought. "Well, we have to map out a piece of the site that many find more dangerous to walk at any time of day " Lucy was talking and walking distractedly while looking skyward and holding her arms behind her back. She had not seen a hole in front of her. Erza saw where Lucy was, and tried to grab her.

"Lu-Lucy!" Was this the time to talk?


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**~Erza Pov ~**_

When I noticed that Lucy was walking and had not seen the descent before her, I tried to alert her, but it was too late. We fell to the ground and started rolling on the ground together. When I realized that I stopped rolling, I saw Lucy with her eyes closed. I ignored the pain in my back and stared at Lucy closely. We were panting and I did not want to move. She is beautiful. Her skin is soft, her eyes closed as if she is asking for a kiss, she opened her eyes but does not move to distance herself from me. I took this as a sign that could get my heart beating rapidly. I closed my eyes to try and calm down and I felt her lips on mine and it was too good even though it was just a peck. It was something completely perfect coming from Lucy. I continue kissing her and an annoying shrill voice startled me.

"Hey! What are you doing here? "He said as if not realizing what was happening. I jumped to the side of Lucy and she then sat up blushing. Oh she is so beautiful. I looked at her and blushed. We waited for Natsu to approach us.

_**~Lucy Pov ~**_

I just realized I was falling when Erza tried to grab me, but ended up falling on me. My back hurts and my head hurts, but when we finally stopped, she was on top of me, and I knew that if I opened up my eyes she would be near me because of the fall, so I avoided it because I might not contain myself to give her a kiss and she would be disgusted. I just listened to her panting and she felt like she was getting closer and closer. When I felt a lock of her hair on the side of my face, I could not hold back. I lifted my head and kissed her. It was just a peck, but I could feel her kiss me back. I was blushing furiously by now and I heard Natsu running up.

"Heyy! What are you doing here? " Erza got off of me so fast that I thought maybe she was mistaken or became dizzy from the fall and ended up on top of me and giving me a kiss. Did she think it was a mistake?

_**~No Pov ~**_

Natsu was in front of the two girls that were blushing. Lucy looked more flushed than Erza because Erza had her face hidden with her head tilted down.

"Hmmm..." Natsu muttered with hand on his chin high enough for the girls to hear. Erza sighed and closed her eyes and leaned backward before she stretched her arms above her head.

"Well to start with, we are on some sort of mission, and Lucy and I ended up falling on an unexpected slope and what are you doing here Natsu?" Erza asked with one eye slightly open looking at him. She wanted to avoid looking at Lucy or she might blush even more.

"Wow, you fell from up there?" He asked pointing at the place where they were. Erza straightened up and nodded. "Wow!" Natsu said impressed, but changed his face when he saw that Lucy was very quiet. He knew she kept very quiet when she was upset about something or someone, or when she gets tired of tragic missions with Natsu and Gray and ends up losing money to pay her rent. "Hey Lucy you okay?" He asked trying not to show the concern on his face as he bent over to put his hand on Lucy's head. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise of the contact, and then looked at the boy in front of her giving one of his huge smiles that made Lucy feel more comfortable. She sighed and grinned up at Natsu.

_**~Erza Pov ~**_

I opened my eyes when I heard Natsu moving, and saw Natsu crouched in front of Lucy with his hand on her head. I shook my hand into a fist and suddenly felt angry with Natsu. He withdraws his hand from Lucy and smiles at her. I wish she smiled up at me like that. 'Erza , well, let's go with that they are just friends...and if they were more than that? Well then it's your problem not theirs! I'm arguing with my own conscience, that's childish.' I got up and looked forward. "Lucy, I hope you're not hurt because of the fall. If not can we go? I want to finish this mission and go to my house." My eyes widened when I realized what I said. 'Erza...You're stupid...why did you say that?'

_**~No Pov ~**_

Lucy's eyes widened by the sincerity of Erza. 'Is it a burden to her being with me on this mission?' Lucy thought. Lucy looked and saw Natsu analyzing her face and sighed. She gave her hand to Natsu and he helped her up. She smiled and thanked him when a thought came to her.

"Erza, if you are in a hurry you can go. I'm sorry to have forced you to come here. Natsu can follow me on my mission now. Thank you very much for coming this far with me." Lucy said and looked away from Erza in token of apology. When she heard a sigh and felt a tap on her shoulder she straightened up.

"Lucy...that's not what I meant I'm sorry! I'll stay with you on the mission until it ends and we get the reward in hand, and I think Natsu is busy at the time, right?" Erza asked looking at Natsu and he nodded his head.

"Sorry Lucy! I have to solve a few problems here." He spoke with disappointment. Lucy started laughing and he looked at her in confusion.

"Natsu...solving problems? That was good!" She said and looked at Natsu who didn't give her a reply. She sighed. "Well, okay. You can go, thanks for caring Natsu." Lucy gave a huge smile to Natsu and he blushed.

"Hehehe got to get going then!" Natsu said and ran off in a different direction. Erza and Lucy looked at each other and began to laugh together by the way Natsu acted.

_**~Walking to the guild ~**_

Erza and Lucy walked in silence, however it was not heavy or an awkward silence. On the contrary, they felt comfortable with this. Lucy smiled and Erza wanted to know the reason behind it.

"What is the reason of that smile?" Erza asked looking from the corner of her eye at Lucy with a smile. Lucy looked at her and blushed before closing her eyes while laughing and scratching the back of her neck. Erza thought it was very funny coming from Lucy.

"Hum...nothing special...just remembered something funny." Lucy said. She couldn't keep a calm face and started laughing, so Erza raised her eyebrow and stopped to face her. Erza wanted to know why she laughed.

"I still want to know the reason for so much laughter." Erza waited patiently for Lucy to calm down. She finally started to calm down.

"Well, do not punish me, but I just remembered when we went out on a mission with Natsu and Gray, and Happy and we fought with the dragon. We were exhausted and you approached me to ask if I was okay and a girl we were protecting came over and thanked you for having protected her and when you went down to put your hand on her head to talk to her, the girl made you fall in a small hole." Lucy paused to hold back laughter. "And you fell giving a sudden scream." Lucy prepared for the sermon or the punishment. Her eyes were closed, but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a blushing Erza with her head turned to the side and with her arms crossed.

"I was weak that day...and it was your fault!" Lucy widened her eyes when Erza said that.

"My fault? It was you who approached me." Lucy said.

"I wanted to know if you were all right. Now I know you got close to the hole on purpose."

"What? I never even knew there was a hole near me!"

"Anyway it's your fault...and I did not scream."

"Haaaa...Shouted yes, it was a scream as..." Lucy was interrupted when Erza looked closely at her, however, she was amused and continued. "Like a maiden wanted someone to help her..." Lucy said, and Erza sighed.

"... Anyway others probably heard too so..." Erza said looking at the ground. Lucy gave a slight laugh.

"Ah no one else heard, but I had the pleasure of hearing a rarity. It was not something scary, it was something sweet that I wanted to hear again!" Erza's eyes widened and gulped when Lucy took her hand. "Well Erza...I also want to go home after finishing this mission and were only finished when we report the to the sighting is it not?" Erza nodded and was pulled away by a smiling Lucy.


End file.
